Don't come back for me, four-shot
by elinasu
Summary: Nick texts Miley to tell her he is not dating that model girl. After everything with the Wedding Bells escapade, she is furious, but at the same time, so relieved, which is stupid and naive, but he's Nick and she's Miley. Niley.
1. Chapter 1

**I promise you I'm not dating that model girl. **

There was a text. A text from _him_. They haven't spoken since the whole Wedding Bells escapade that ended with her yelling at him _how dare you do this to me when I'm finally happy, _when all she really meant was _why do you have to do this now when I can't do anything about it. _ That was nearly two months ago and she's been fingering the buttons on her phone far too many times for her own good.

And now he has reached out to her, letting her know something she really shouldn't care less about, which is ironical with the way her chest floods with relief upon reading his words.

**Why do you think I care?**

She replies, well aware of the fact that she's being unnecessary harsh on him, but it's either that or telling him _that's good, because I don't want you with anyone else but me _which would be highly inappropriate considering she's getting married in less than eight months. But the thing with him is that he has the most impromptu way of weaseling his way into her life, over and over again. It shouldn't be as easy as singing a song about how he doesn't want to love if it isn't her and that he wants to try one last time, but it is. Every fucking time he wants her back, she falls for it, because she is that stupid. But that's not going to happen this time, because they aren't seventeen anymore, they are adults and adults know better.

**I don't…I just thought you should know, I saw some things online about me not being serious with Wedding Bells because I'm already moving on, but I'm not. I just thought you should know that I still mean every word. **

He is so freaking unfair, saying those things, being so incredibly sweet, but at the same time a fucking douche bag for dumping everything like that on her. She resists the urge to throw her phone at the wall with all her strength and instead lets stupid frustrated tears make its way down her cheeks. Even to this day he can still make her cry. Pathetic.

**Well you know what, if you text it, I'll delete it. Seriously, we aren't teenagers anymore and you can't just send me a text thinking I will care or forgive you or whatever. **

With that she takes her iPod and lies down on her bed with her earphones in, blaring every sad song she has ever heard and tries her best to push Nick Jonas out of her head. It isn't as if he answered her text anyway.

About hundred songs later and a nap, she's sitting cross-legged on her bed, watching Grey's Anatomy reruns with a box of Chinese takeout and a can of Diet Coke. Just as she is about to change the channel, the doorbell rings. Which is weird, seeing as she hasn't invited anyone over and Liam isn't supposed to come home until in about two weeks. She wipes her hands on her sweatpants and paddles to the door, feeling her jaw drop to her floor at the sight of the person standing on her porch.

"…Nick?" She attempts, trying to regain composure, failing quite heavily, making him smirk, albeit shyly but still. She hates that damn smirk. Ahh, who is she kidding, she loves it, he looks adorable, well, maybe not adorable as when he was fifteen and had the most unruly afro, but adorable as in Nick Jonas adorable with chapped lips, baby soft looking skin and twinkling eyes.

"Hi Miley."

"…Excuse me if I may sound rude, but what are you doing here?" She says, feign indifference, which he probably sees right through with the way his eyes sparkle with amusement.

"Well, you told me if I texted it, you would delete it so…here I am."

"I get that…but what could you possibly have to say, that hasn't been said already?" She sighs tiredly, not really in the mood to have another screaming match with him, preferably not on her doorstep, that would create some headlines tomorrow, for sure.

"I-..I just want to…could you let me in?" He at least has the decency to look a little flustered at her sharp ways, which she realize now he didn't expect, making him even more frustrated with him. Even so, she runs a hand through her short hair and steps aside, letting him walk in before she closes the door.

"So, lay it on me. What more could you say that I don't already know?" She crosses her arms over her chest and stares him down, making him rub his neck nervously in that stupid way that makes her stomach squirm.

"I love you."

"You…what?" Out of all the things he could have possible said, those three words were so far from possible, at least in her mind, she is certain she must have heard wrong.

"I love you, I've loved you for over seven years now and I just…I'm never going to stop, there's no one else for me, you're it and I know you know it, just as much as you know I wasn't kidding when we we're fifteen and used to talk about when we would get married and what we would name our kids…I still want all those things, you don't even know how much, I love you more than anything else." Her legs feel shaky and she's sure they're going to give out any second if she doesn't grab onto something, so she latches onto the door, clutching at it with her fingers. She almost doesn't dare to meet his eyes, doesn't want to see the emotion dancing in them, but she does it anyway and they're still the same most beautiful pools of chocolate brown she has ever seen. She swallows the big lump building up in her throat and searches her brain for anything to say to the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to her. The only thing she can come up with is frustration of it having to be Nick out of all people, he always seems to get the trophies in her life, the guy that hurt her the most, the first guy she kissed, the guy she's hated more than anyone else but at the same time…the guy that has always loved her the most.

"Miley, please say something…" He begs, sounding desperate and nervous about laying all of his feelings out on the table and not getting anything in return. She knows it must kill him, because if there is anything Nick Jonas doesn't do, that's show weakness and vulnerability, it's almost as if he doesn't want anyone to know he is indeed mortal like everyone else.

"I…I'm sorry, I can't say it back." Her whole body screams at her to take it back, to tell him she loves him to, so much that it's ridiculous, but it's too late. She freaking met with a wedding planner last week. She can't back out now, especially with the song and with everything, having a wedding in the US and one with Liam's family in Australia…there's just too much and she hates herself for telling him no, but she hates him more for being this late. But she can't tell him that, because she has to pretend that she doesn't care and that she's happy without him, happier than she ever was when she was his.

"What? No! I know you feel it too, I can see it in your eyes, please, Miley-" He begs frantically, making tears burn at her eyelids, tears that she refuses to let him see.

"I don't. I'm sorry, I don't love you and I'm getting married, I'm finally happy Nick…" She chokes, albeit with the calmest voice she has ever used. She has to do this, he has to leave or else she is never going to be able to move on. She looks at where he is standing, with his mouth hanging open a little bit, staring at his shoes with this almost nauseous look plastered on his face. It's clear that he's fighting off tears, not wanting to seem like a wimp who cries, even though he is the most sensitive guy she knows.

Neither of them says anything for a while, a few minutes passing by, before he shakes his head and swallows. "Well then…uhm, I'll be going. Just…I'm glad you're happy, you deserve it. Eh…so, goodbye."

He nods curtly, turns around and walks out of the door, out of her life, no doubt for the last time.

**So hello everyone looking at this, I'm new to this site, so I apologise in advance if I've done anything wrong or posted in a weird place or something.**

**Anyway, I've been writing fanfiction at JBFA for quite some time, but recently started writing Nick/Miley, IDK why, I think they're cute together, I guess. **  
**So hopefully if you like this, you would be kind enough to let me know. There is a part two of this, as you can see. I promise you there will be a happy ending"**

**Also, I've written another oneshot were Miley sees Nick suck at Pictionary on Ellen and decides to text him about it and one thing lead to another...:-) So let me know if you would be interested in reading that! Thank you for checking out my work. Have a good day/night, depending on where you are. :) xx**


	2. Chapter 2

She can't get out of bed. Every time she tries, she starts to sob again and gets those awful flashbacks. His hurt face, his watery eyes and how his whole body seemed to go defeated by her words. _ I don't love you._ She hates herself for telling him that, because it is so far from the truth and she prides herself on being an honest person when it comes to speaking your mind. Her bed is the only place she can get away, a place she can shut down her brain and enter dreamland, a place where she can take two Advils and fall asleep again until she have to wake up because her stomach is screaming so loud at the loss of food.

It's kind of ironic, the way she is acting at the moment, she's acting exactly like she's done all the times she and Nick broke it off and now it wasn't even as if it was a break up…it was just a talk. Her letting him know what was going on, because no matter of bitter the words feel on her tongue, there isn't a place or time for him in her life anymore. She wants more than anything to be able to hang out with him, text him or talk on the phone occasionally, but she knows that's not going to work. Because one text turns into twenty and a call once a week turn into daily phone sessions, which would have been fine if it wasn't for the fact that she already have someone for that in her life: Liam. He's her best friend now and she loves him, she does, he's sweet, funny and one of the kindest people that she knows. He just isn't Nick, he's just a attempt at a replacement, like any other guy in her life has ever been, the only difference is that with Liam is that it actually works, it doesn't hurt every day and she doesn't think about Nick as often as she used to do. At least not until recently, when all she can see is him and his devastated look when she told him she didn't want him.

She calls the only person who she can talk about it with, the only person who is not going to judge her, even if they haven't talked much lately. She calls Demi, because she is the only person in her life at the moment that she trusts enough and knows her and Nick the best. Demi answers on the second ring, with this sweet but amused voice.

"I was wondering when you were going to call."

"Demi…I don't know what to do." She chokes out, more tears spilling over her cheeks. She hears Demi sigh with compassion before speaking up.

"Listen, I'm about to do an interview now, but I'll come over later and we can talk, okay? Just…everything is going to be okay, Miley, I promise." She sounds so sincere and worried that she can't do anything but nod and whisper a thank you before hanging up.

Demi knocks on her door quicker than expected and when Miley opens the door, she pulls her into a bone crushing hug. Demi reaches down to pick up a box of pizza from the porch and wiggles it in in front of her face, making her stomach grumble loudly.

"I thought so. Let's eat and talk." Demi orders, swiftly walking into her house, leaving the pizza on the counter and working her way around Miley's kitchen like it's her own. She closes the door and paddles tiredly to the counter, sitting down and wanting for Demi to do the same.

"You look like shit." Demi states while opening the box of pizza, making the delicious smell arise in the air. She laughs, dryly and shrugs her shoulder, not knowing what else to say in the situation.

"Though Nick looks worse." Demi then says, making her heart jump in her chest and her pulse to start beating a little quicker than normal. At the mention of his name, her throat dries up and she looks at Demi with expecting eyes, not aware that she'd visited him since he walked out of her life merely a week ago.

"I…how is he?" She tries, weakly, not knowing what else to say.

"Well, considering he just lost the love if his life…pretty good. No, but seriously Miley, the kid loves you more than anyone else ever will, you know that. Also, there isn't any other girl that could tolerate his OCD ways like you do. " She knows all of that, but it doesn't change the fact the he loved her before and it still didn't work out, why would it now?

"I just…do you really think I'm the love of his life, what if he just wants me now because he can't have me? What if he'll just leave me out in the cold, like all those times before? I can't risk that." She finally admits the truth behind her hesitation, even if getting married to Liam is a vital part of the equation, she could if she wanted to break the engagement, even if she would have to put up with a lot of crap from the media and his and her own fans. But she could still do it, but it wouldn't change the fact that they've tried over and over again in the past and it never worked. They fought ugly, they didn't have time to see each other and half of the time they half across the world from each other. She knows that Nick thinks this is his last chance with her, but what if he realizes that he doesn't want her anymore once she gives in?

"Look, I can't speak for Nick's feelings…but if you really love him, I think you owe it to yourself to try, I mean, no one jumps into love because it's easy or safe. Just…don't torture yourself if the only reason is because you're scared." Demi tells her and she nods, not knowing what else to say in the matter. She needs time, a lot of it, even if she knows she doesn't have it, but still, it isn't something you just decide in the matter of a heartbeat. They spend the rest of the night reminiscing on old memories and laughing a lot, which is kind of great, because Demi is a kind of really good person and friend. When Miley goes to bed that night, she thinks about what she wants and lets sleep engulf her thoughts.

When she wakes up the next morning, the first thing she thinks about is Nick. She instantly misses him, which makes her realize that she can't be with Liam and think about some other guy the first thing she does when she wakes up in what's supposed to be their bed. It isn't fair to her and definitely not to Liam, who is so unselfishly kind and nice and patient with her, he deserves the best and that's not her, not for him at least. She reaches for her phone and looks at the calendar, five more days until Liam comes home, five more days until she might do what could easily turn into the biggest mistake of her life.

She can't help but look at Oceanup at least three times a day, just in case he might have changed his mind. But she doesn't see any pictures of Nick and Joe walking out from a club with two girls or any pictures of Nick with that model at Katsuya or something. It makes her feel weird and kind of worried. Why isn't he out, why isn't he fooling around with other girls and why isn't he trying to prove to her that he doesn't give a fuck anymore? That's typical Nick, at least fifteen and seventeen year old Nick had a habit of hooking up with Selena in front of her face every time they broke up or took a break or whatever. It makes her wonder why he hasn't been out and photographed by the paparazzi these last three days, like, is her rejection really affection him that much?

She spends her Thursday morning, two days before Liam comes home, thinking and worrying about Nick. Like what if he isn't careful with his insulin and goes into diabetic chock and what if he is all alone and with no one there to help him or call 911 or-, she creates so many horrible scenarios in her head that before the clock even turns twelve, she's out the door.

Twenty minutes later when she's standing in front of Nick's apartment, she starts feeling a bit foolish, thinking maybe she rushed things a little or, well, a lot. But she's here now, she can't just go back into the car and leave before knowing he's okay, even if he might hate her. Even if he might slam the door in her face. She takes a deep breath and knocks on the door and not surprisingly, it isn't Nick at the door, but his part time roomie: Joe. She swallows, a little scared, not knowing what Joe thinks of her now, him being an older protective brother, probably hates her for hurting his little brother, over and over again. But what he does surprises her, because he steps forward and hugs her, like it's been a really long time since they've seen each other, which it has. God, she misses the Jonas family and how they always come off as so nice to her, even if she thinks she doesn't deserve it.

"Hey Joe…" She whispers, once they let go of each other. He smiles warmly at her, but sighs before opening his mouth.

"I think it's great that you're here to see him, but it'll probably do more harm than good…I'm sorry." The words hit her like a brick wall and her first instinct is to get mad at Joe, who is he to decide for Nick like that, he isn't a little child, but she quickly realize that he isn't trying to be mean, he just wants what's best for his brother and that's why she loves his family so much, because they support each other and stick up for each other in a way no other family she knows does.

"Joe…I'm, uhm, I'm breaking off the engagement when Liam comes home in two days. I just wanted to see him before I do."

"Miley…just come back when and_ if_ you really go through with it, he's not going anywhere in the meantime." Joe says, smiling sympathetically but with this new twinkle in his eyes, like maybe, things are working out for the better.

"Oh, okay, just…take care of him? Like make sure he checks his blood sugar and…you know." She says, voice small.

"Of course. And when you come back in two days you can be the one pestering him about if for the rest of your life if you want." He grins in that way only Joe can and squeezes her shoulder before he walks inside and closes the door. She feels as if her heart just dropped down her stomach, knowing the one she wants to be close to forever is just behind a piece of wood and she isn't allowed to see him. The last thing she thinks of when she reverse her car out of the driveway is that two days is nothing. In two days she's doing the scariest thing she's ever had to do, put herself out there in a way she's never had to before and despite all that, she can't wait until those two days have passed so she can see the guy that's held her heart for the last seven years.

**Hey again! Thank you all for your AMAZING reviews. :) It was just really nice to see 6(!) reviews in just like three days, I wasn't expecting any or maybe like 1, haha. So yeah, wow, thank you for liking my writing and this story, it really makes a person happy. **

**So! As you can see I've turned this into a three shot, or it might be a four shot...it's not going to turn into a multiple chapter story, but I felt that with just two chapters everything I wanted to happen would be too rushed so...yeah, hope you like it.**

**Anyway, I'm sorry for the lack of Miley/Nick interaction in this chapter, it just didn't fit...but I promise you loads of it in the next chapter, which is half written so...reviews will make it come quicker, if you're up for it ;-)**

**I guess that's all, or well, writing one shots is great but I've been thinking about writing a like 20 chapter story, because it's more fun to write and read than just simple short stories, I just have to come up with something, it would probably be AU in that case, like, non famous. **

**And last but not least...have a good day/night, wherever you are. :) xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Liam just sent her a text that he's left LAX, meaning that he is about half an hour away. To say she's a wreck is an understatement. She had to redo her make-up three times because she was shaking so much, she still is. That's why she's reaching into their liquor cabin to pull out a bottle of Merlot, she pours herself a big glass and takes one large sip, hoping it will help soothe her nerves. She knows it's wrong to resort to alcohol in order to help herself get brave enough to actually go through with what she's planned, but she doesn't want him to see straight away that something is wrong, it isn't as if she can just blurt it out on their patio, that would be incredibly selfish. Also she doesn't want him to know she's planning to leave him for Nick Jonas out of all people, before he even has the time to wind down after a long ten hour flight.

When the front door opens and she hears Liam banter with all their dogs, they're probably jumping at his legs, trying to greet him properly, which in their perspective means a lot of wet and smelly kisses. She walks forward and smiles at the scene and feels a warm familiar flutter in her chest, she does after all have a pretty amazing life. Why ruin it? But all it takes is her imagining a laughing Nick instead, kneeling down to pat Elvis fur and she's sold.

"Hey baby." Liam's voice interrupts her thoughts and she looks up at him and manages a smile, hoping he won't catch that it's a little off.

"Hey to you too, I've missed you." She says, because it's true, maybe not in the same way he's probably missed her, but he has been her best friend for the past two years, being talk maybe once a day if they're lucky, makes her miss him, it's as simply as that.

"I've missed you too, so…what have you been up to while I was gone?" He asks and for nano second she panics, like what if he's heard something or seen something, after all she hasn't checked Perez or Ocean up the last twenty four hours, but oh, well- She swallows and looks up into his face which isn't showing anything else but happiness and curiosity. _So he doesn't know that I love Nick_, she thinks and gets this horrible feeling in her stomach, selfishness mixed with sorrow.

"Not much…played a little music, wrote a song or two and oh, I had dinner with Demi a few nights ago actually."

"Really?" Liam asks, because he knows that she and Demi used to be really close, but that they haven't talked in a while, not for any particular reason, probably just because they both have different lives now since they split with Disney, really busy lives, that is.

"Yeah, it was really great seeing her actually…" She trails off, thinking back to all the great things Demi said, things that forced her to really think everything through, things that made her realize what she should have a lot sooner. Like pre getting engaged soon.

"That's awesome, babe. I'm happy for you, I know how much you miss your old friends." Liam says grinning and she thinks_, right, if only he knew how right he really is_. And her stomach wrenches once again.

They talk some more and sit down in the lounge area, eating take out Chinese because both of them are too tired to make anything, when suddenly Liam sighs and puts down his chop sticks.

"Miley…it's just, I can feel there is something going on here that you're not telling me. Have I done something or…? You can tell me." She gulps, knowing it's now or never, she can feel the tears threatening to fall, she doesn't want to have to do this, she have no choice, but she doesn't want to hurt him. She doesn't even know how she's supposed to say it, or which way hurts less.

"Nick was here last week." She blurts out, probably not the finest moment of her life, but done is done, she's afraid to look Liam in the eye, doesn't want to see the furious look she has only seen a couple of times, but all of them equally as scary. Most of all she doesn't want to see him cry, because that's only happened once and that was when his grandmother died and that was absolutely horrible. But nothing happens for a few moments, she isn't sure if he is even breathing anymore.

"Did you sleep with him?" He finally asks, but he doesn't sound angry or devastated, if anything…like he's expecting her to say _yes, I cheated on you with the guy I've promised over and over again I'm not in love with anymore._

"No! Of course not." She answers, immediately, because she would never, ever cheat on anyone.

"Then what…?" Liam asks, surprise evident in his voice, eyebrows raised, as if he doesn't why she's even sitting in front of him right now.

"He…he told me he loved me. I told him I didn't love him back." She whispers, voice cracking with shame and the underlying tears burning at her eyes are eager to fall down, because well, Liam knows the Niley history and it isn't hard for him to put two and two together, because she thinks he knows that she always loved Nick a little more than him, even if she always said that all of that was in the past.

"…But you lied?"

"I lied. I'm sorry." She puts her head in her hands, her shoulders shaking with dry sobs.

"I'm…I can't say it doesn't hurt like hell, because it does, but I kind of figured with that…song, that uhm, something would happen. Or I mean, if it didn't, I guess I would finally know that you really love me, which I guess…not then." He clears his throat and she can hear him do everything in his power not to let his emotions show, because he's this macho manly guy, which she kind of thinks is a flaw, because there is nothing more beautiful than raw emotions, maybe not in this case, but still.

"I'm so so sorry, Liam I wish I didn't, because god, you've been so good to me and you're one of the kindest people I know…I do love you, but it's just…"

"You love him more." He finishes for her and she shakes her head, mumbling sorry's under her breath.

"I wish I didn't, I don't even know why!" She shouts, bringing her hands out in front of her as an act of frustration. "I…I just can't let him go and it's not fair to you, it's not fair to marry you if I'm going to be thinking about him when I walk down the aisle, I wouldn't want you to have to settle for that."

Liam walks over to her side of the table and sits down beside her, she lifts her head up and looks into his eyes, which are full of sympathy and a flash of hurt passes by, so fast she almost misses it, but it's there none the less.

He offers her a napkin and she takes it gratefully, wiping the black streaks of mascara on her cheeks away, making her look a little less like a sad clown and more like the smiley girl she's known to be. "I guess I understand…I mean, I've never had that first real love, you know? Before I met you I had never been in a long term relationship, or even said I love you to anyone besides my parents. So I guess I can understand it's hard to stop loving someone you've been back and forth with for years…I mean I knew what I was getting myself into back in Georgia, I just didn't think that your love for him would last this long…" She nods, not trusting her voice to say anything else, because she already knows she's probably the most awful human being in the history of mankind and she's baffled by the way Liam isn't screaming at her or hating her at the moment, she doesn't understand why he's being so…forgiving and understanding.

"I'm so sorry…I…don't know what else I can say."

"Well, to be honest…I kind of knew in a way, that maybe it wouldn't work out. It was just something in your eyes, when I asked you to marry me…they were hollow in a way, like your whole face showed happiness and excitement, except your eyes, maybe because they couldn't see the person you were imagining in your head." She wipes away a fresh batch of tears with the back of her hand and looks at Liam, whom shrugs and smiles weakly at her, admitting defeat maybe, knowing there isn't anything he can do and that he can't compete with seven years of love.

"I…I kind of wish you weren't being this nice to me, you should shout and throw things, tell me how selfish and awful I am." She says, searching his eyes for answers as to why he isn't telling her he never wants to see her again or that she should get the hell out of their house, or something that's not so understanding and just…_nice_, really.

"I can do that if you want." Liam grins and her mouths drops open a little, at the way- like is he…joking right now? She doesn't get it. She doesn't get how he can be like this, this calm and collected, mature human being.

"How can you joke right now? I don't get you!" She huffs, a little frustrated and overwhelmed with feelings, and a quick thought about if this is how being pregnant feels enters her mind, but it vanishes just as quickly.

"Miley, I love you and this sucks, but it's not going to do any good if I start screaming at you or beg you to stay, I just…I don't want this to be harder for you than it have to, because I know it took a lot of strength for you to be honest like this, when you could have like, went behind my back instead. I appreciate it, like...I would prefer if you left me alone for a while now and if you didn't…flaunt him the media for me to see, but well, no, I don't really see a reason to start a fight over this."

"You're amazing, you know that right? Anyone would be lucky to have you." She says, stroking his cheek and reaching forward to press a light kiss against his lips, one last time.

"Yeah well….I try." He jokes, winking at her while he smiles half-heartedly and she knows that it's time for her to leave, to let him be alone with his feelings, to let everything sink in and for him to grieve and actually be sad, but when she isn't there to watch him with sympathy oozing from her body.

"Okay…I, uhm, I guess this is goodbye. I'll see you Liam and just know…you deserve the best, you're truly an amazing person and I'm so sorry for this." He nods while looking down his lap and she rises from her chair and nods curtly before walking away, without looking back. When she reaches their porch, she takes a long deep breathe and just stands there for a while. She tilts her head upwards towards the sun and lets the sharp light warm her face, while a big smile appears on her face, because now she's free to go, free to go find what she's been missing for far too long.

She feels horrible over the fact that she actually feels relieved, like something heavy just left her chest, making it easier to breathe. When she knocks on _his_ door for the second time in less than 48 hours, her legs are jittery and she almost goes for ripping it open herself, when Joe finally answers.

"Where is he?" She says, urgency and excitement evident in her voice before Joe gets to greeting her. His grin stretches wide across his face like the Cheshire cat and he points with his finger towards the hall with the bedrooms. She knows he's relived and glad that she is here, because it means that his brother is getting the happiness he deserves. The happiness they both deserve. She halts in front of the dark wooden door, not knowing if she is allowed to just barge in, or if she's supposed to knock first. She goes with knocking, knowing Nick can be quite nit-picking with his privacy, remembering how he would take out his frustration in a non-pleasant way on anyone who walked in and disturbed him when he trying to write a song.

"Joe, go away! I've already told you, just because I don't want to go chick hunting doesn't mean I'm dying, I'm fucking depressed, leave me alone!" Nick's muffled voice travels through the thick wood and she puts her hand over her mouth, so he won't hear her laugh. She turns the knob around instead and much to her satisfaction, it's unlocked.

"Just because it's unlocked doesn't mean you can…_Miley?"_ She stares at the lump lying on the bed, wrapped up in blankets like a cocoon. A pathetic sad little lump, that hopefully will be hers soon enough, meaning that the extraordinary person under there probably won't look the way he does now, with loopy curls and dark rings under his eyes. Her stomach hurts when she sees the redness in his eyes, obviously from crying. Demi was right, he does look worse than she has done the past week or like, ever, she realizes, horrified.

"…Hi." She manages, thrown off from the way he looks so small and vulnerable, clearly in a state so bad that…well, she doesn't want to see him look like this ever again. He looks barely alive, which makes tears build up behind her eyes, she hates herself because she's the reason that the most beautiful person on this planet looks like this, suffers like this.

"Miley?" He says again, blinking twice, as if he isn't sure she really is there. She laughs and sits down at the end of his bed, making his eyes widen even more.

"Yeah, it's me, or at least my name was Miley the last time I checked, though sometimes I go by Destiny Hope but-"

"…What are you doing here?" He asks, voice strained and unsure, like maybe she is going to say something that he won't like.

"Well…can you keep a secret?" He raises his eyebrows, looking a little weirded out, but when she doesn't say anything else, he bites on his bottom lip, like he usually does when he's uncomfortable and nods.

"…I guess?"

"I broke off the engagement." He furrows his eyebrows at her words, as if he has a hard time comprehending them and after a few seconds, he sits up straighter and narrows his eyes at her, looking angry, not happy, like she would have guessed, over the fact that they can finally be together.

"Stop it." He spits out harshly.

"What?"

"This is low, even for you…you can't come in here and get my hopes up over something that will _never _happen." He says, sounding so hurt over the fact that she would do this to him, it makes her want to jump into his arm and kiss him until neither of them can't breathe properly. But she can't do that. Not yet.

She holds up her left hand and wiggles her fingers, showing him that where a golden band used to encircle her ring finger, nothing but her own skin is there. "What do you see?"

He swallows, looking back and forth between her hand and her eyes, looking so terribly confused and adorable that she can barely contain herself.

"But why…why would you do that?"

"Because well, it's kind of a long story but when I was thirteen, on June 11th 2006 to be exact, I met this great guy…that day we talked on the phone until our voices got sore and our eyes couldn't stay open anymore. Anyway, after a while we fell in love with each other, which was inevitable, because we had so much in common and well, this guy was the cutest guy I had ever seen and he would write me the most romantic songs and sing them for the whole world to hear…I didn't think any other girl on the planet could be as lucky, as I was. But we fought a lot and it didn't work out so we forced ourselves to meet other people, even though it hurt because all we wanted to do was be with each other…anyway, the thing with this guy is that I'm never going to be able to forget him or stop loving him the most, because no other guy can ever compare, that's why I broke off the engagement."

"You…you love me?" He asks quietly, bewildered. She almost starts laughing, because it's so typical Nick, to not even listen to her speech about him being the most amazing person on the whole planet, but instead just get flabbergasted by the fact that he loves him, which he really should have already known.

"I love you more than anything else. I'm sorry I lied before, but I was scared and stupid and I didn't want to get hurt again, because you know exactly what to say or do to hurt me the most and it scares the hell out of me that you have that ability." Her voice gets a little shaky and she looks down into her lap, afraid she'll start crying and ruin everything.

"But I won't. I know I've treated you horribly, sometimes, in the past but I was stupid and wrong and well…just a kid. But I'm not anymore. And I love you more because of it. Now when I know how it feels like to think I've lost you forever, I'm _never ever_ going to give you a reason to leave me again. I might mess up or hurt you sometimes, but I will always love you and I will always try my best to make it up to you. You're…you're my destiny." His response is eager and his voice is laced with honesty and this begging undertone, but she doesn't want to her him beg or submit himself to her, she just wants him to accept her love.

She sniffles a little, touched by his words and quickly wipes away tear making its way down her cheeks in hopes he wouldn't catch her crying. Even if they are happy tears. "I wish I could be the one to wipe away your tears. But I've kind of built me a little fort of blankets here, so that's why I'm not. But I would if you weren't sitting so far away…" He says, grinning a little while he motions with his hands over his body, that's mostly covered by blankets and bed spreads.

She scrunches her nose up and bites down her bottom lip to prevent herself from laughing. "Well, have long have you been in this bed? You kind of…smell." At her words, he looks horrified at first, wide-eyed and with pinked up cheeks, before he starts laughing loudly, bobbing his head back and forth. She likes how they are almost never uncomfortable around one another and how they can just go from being…Cinderella and Prince Charming with love coated words and tears to Nick and Miley, goofy and a laughing mess most of the time.

"Oh, well, yes, hygiene hasn't exactly been on the top of my list of priorities. Besides, it keeps Joe away." He grins mischievously and wiggles his eyebrows in that utterly ridiculous way he used to do when he was like fourteen and was way more outgoing than the reserved, manly twenty year old Nick Jonas he is now.

She laughs and shakes her head and raises her eyebrows at him. He does nothing but smirk and shrug, like he is some kind of genius.

"Okaay…well as I recall, I'm not Joe, don't you want me close?" At that he tears the covers away and bolts up, leaving him in nothing but a white v-neck and black boxers. She happily ogles him and the more defined body he has gotten since she has last since him this dressed down. He follows her eyes and looks down on himself, ducking his head and scratching his neck, in true embarrassed Nick fashion.

"So uhm, I'm gonna…shower, you can lie down if you want or…you know, on the clean side." He says, blushing modestly at his choice of clothes, even if she's seen him in far less than that, plenty of times in the past. She burst out laughing at his suggestive type of words, which she know he didn't mean like that, but come on, She's Miley, she's going to take anything that sounds dirty as an sexual innuendo.

"I didn't mean it like that! I don't, I mean well…uh. Shower." He quickly defends himself but realizes that he's just digging a deeper grave for himself and slips with his tail behind his legs into the bathroom. She looks around his room, trying to see if anything has changed since she's last been here and when she gets tired of that, not really finding anything new because Nick is an anal person who doesn't like change, she lies down on the bed. On his side. It does after all smell like him and that makes her feel safe, so safe that in a matter of minutes she's asleep.

**Okay, don't hate me :P seriously, this chapter, just...ugh. I had a really hard time writing this EPIC LOVE! scene and it felt too awkward to go from him lying in bed and she sitting on the bed to them kissing and all that so yeah...it didn't happen! but I promise you, the next and final chapter will be MUSHY and CUTE and all other fluffy things you can think of!**

**Also, I kept thinking of me and my ex while writing this, like if it would have been us and it grossed me out, so that's why it took time for this to finally be posted. With that said, all of your reviews are lovely, I welcome them all and just squeal when I see them, I'll answer any questions or anything you might have here, if that's the case.**

**I saw that someone asked me if I wanted to do a collab, but the answer would have to be no at the moment, because I'm busy and would probably get stressed and I don't really have any awesome ideas for stories yet.**

**BUT! I have one kind of lame cliche idea of a multiple chapter story, the first chapter is almost done, but I just got to figure out more about the storyline before I can post anything.**

**So thank you to all you lovely people that has reviewed, favorited and followed this story. I'm amazed by all the nice things that all of you have had to say and just...thank you for keeping me inspired and making me write so I can get better and write nice things that you'll hopefully enjoy. :)**

**Goodnight/good day, depending on where you are. xx :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Miley. Wake up." She doesn't know if she's still dreaming or what that distant noise really is, but she's so tired and with the warmth and comfort around her, she doesn't want to listen. She burrows her head further down the pillow, hoping it will make the disturbance go away and let her enter dreamland again in peace.

She hears a chuckle and suddenly someone is stroking her cheek, the one that isn't smashed down into an amazingness of soft feathers pressed into a pillowcase. "Mileeeey….come on, time to wake up." That voice and that chuckle, she recognizes it. Of course she would, she could spot it into a sea of screaming people, because that voice makes her quiver, blush and flutter at the same time. But why would he…?

She peeks her right eye open, finding an amused Nick Jonas looking down on her, from his place at the end of the bed. Then she remembers, going off to his house like a crazy person on a mission, pouring her heart out, _not _kissing him and finally falling asleep on his bed while he was supposed to take a shower. And she can see that he has, because his curls are dripping wet dribbles down his freshly shaven skin. She blushes at the sight of his gorgeousness, wondering what there are supposed to do know. How they are supposed to act.

"Hi." She says, lamely, smiling sheepishly from under him, occupying his bed and all like she's all so comfortable in his personal space. Stupid.

"Hi sleeping beauty." He replies cheekily and she groans, pulling the blanket over her head, to shield her from the word, so she can wallow in her embarrassment alone. Or at least§ pretend to.

"Miley, come on, why are you embarrassed? You never get embarrassed." He prods, poking her shoulder, making her squirm underneath her shelter; apparently he planned it, because he seizes the opportunity and pulls the blanket of her body.

She sighs, sitting up straighter. " I just…well, I was kind of on an adrenaline rush earlier and it's all catching up to me…I mean, what are we supposed to do now, how are we supposed to act?" She looks at him and he smiles softly, scooting closer to her. "Well…like we always have? I don't know. Let's just…go with the flow?" He suggest, shrugging his shoulder and grinning, looking like a complete dork. Her dork, though.

"That's so not Nick Jonas at all." She points out with a raised eyebrow and an amused smiled tugging at her lips. His eyes flicker down to her lips and he smiles, squinting his eyes at her. "I was thinking that I wasn't going to act like him now, maybe be a little more like the sweet thirteen year old me and less like the seventeen year old douchy me."

That makes her laugh and nod her head in agreement, because well, he was kind of a mayor asshole back then, going back and forth between her and Selena and being such a prick about it. Anyway, that doesn't matter anymore.

"I'd liked that."

He smiles, that big one that shows of all of his crooked teeth, the same one he was wearing on June 11th 2006 when she first fell for him.

"So…do you think maybe you would let me kiss you?" She laughs, because that's exactly what he spluttered out with cheeks heftily turning redder by the second when they had their first kiss. He has the same twinkle in his eye that he had at that time though.

Her stomach flutters wildly in anticipation, but this time she isn't thinking about how the hell you're supposed to kiss someone and like are you supposed to use your tongue at the first try, she just thinks about how amazing it's going to feel in a few seconds.

"I don't know, I guess you have to find out." She replies, like she did that time, almost making him back out because he couldn't see she was as scared as he was. He reaches forward and softly places his warm hand at the back of her neck, stroking the skin there reassuringly with this thumb. They both scoot closer to each other and when he places his other hand on her waist; she puts both of her hands on his cheeks, pulling him the last few inches forward.

He makes this sort of content noise when their lips finally meet and she can feel her body reacting as if she was flying face down at an uncontrollable speed about to crash. But when his tongue softly prods at her bottom lip, wanting in, she obliges and feels as if she's timeless, weightless and careless, floating out to wherever. He tastes familiar and his lips are so soft and nice when they're moving against hers in that slow sensual way he has learned to master with her. She leans back and grabs onto the front of his shirt, pulling him down with her, deepening the kiss at the same time, she doesn't know how to stop, she wants more, and she feels as if she has to have him in more way than one. Her hands inches under his shirt, scratching the skin around his chest, back and hips, which makes him groan and instinctively push his hips into hers. She takes it as an open invitation and reaches for his belt buckle, when he lays a soft kiss on her lips and pulls back.

"Relax, we got a lot of time to do that. We don't have to rush." He smiles reassuringly and she whines, obnoxiously surely and he laughs, being completely adorable and sexy at once, which is just crazy and why does he have to be so much to handle?

He lies down beside her, intertwines their fingers, just like olds times and hums quietly under his breathe. "So tell me about your day…your week, anything that's happened, I want to know everything I missed out on."

"Miley. Mileeeey! You're spacing out again." Nick laughs, waving his hand in front of her face. They're sitting cross-legged in front of each other on his bed, he with his favorite acoustic guitar in his lap and her with a notebook placed out in front of her. They're writing together again and it's awesome and surprisingly easy, lyrics and ideas floating out of her faster than they've had in years. Maybe it's because she's finally in a really good place, mentally and psychically.

She blinks and comes back to reality. "Sorry." She says, sheepishly. "Where were we?" She asks and he laughs, shakes his head and puts away the guitar. "I think we're done for the day."

"Noooo. I'm sorry, I won't space out again." She whines, reaching for the guitar when he catches her wrists and holds onto them.

"That's what you said the last five times. Come on, I know plenty of other things we can do."

"Like what?" She asks, put off. She wants to write, she wants to write well for him, she can feel something like Before the Storm almost there, she just needs a little more time.

"Like this…" He says, a little quieter and…huskier? He leans forward and kisses her jaw, backing away to watch her reaction before he leans in again and kisses her lips, while leaning his body over hers and forcing her to lay down on the mattress.

"Niiick…" She mumbles between kisses, urgently, and he glides his fingers easily over her skin, moving to the claps of her bra. He successfully takes it off with just one hand, grinning against her collarbone. She rolls her eyes inwardly, knowing that the Nick Jonas who wants to be the best at everything, probably practiced with a chair or something. Just as his hand ghosts over her breast, making her arch into him, the door opens.

"Hey Nick…Woah! Traumatized, I think I'm blind! Ahh!" Joe says, turning around and walking straight into the wall, before finding the door with his hands and slamming it shut behind him.

Evidently, the mood is ruined and she feels like she wants to die, Joe is like a brother to her and it's just…not okay. So embarrassing. She knows that when he's over the phase were he's going to look down on the floor rather than her face, he's going to tease them endlessly about it, most likely making them as embarrassed every time.

"I don't like your roommate. Why do you have a roommate? You're rich. There is like no legit reason for you to have a roommate." She complains, an angry red color spreading over her neck and cheek, refusing to go away. Nick pulls her closer and strokes his nose over her shoulder, holding her tightly.

"That's true. But I don't like to be alone in big spaces, you know that." He mumbles, absently against her skin.

"Yeah, but you have me now." She points out.

"Exactly. That's why I'm going to kick him out so you can move in here instead." He replies.

"That's good. Wait, what? I'm moving in?" Suddenly the weight of his words sinks in and for a moment, her heart stats to beat real fast.

"Yeah…I mean, you're here almost all the time and I want us to live together, I mean, I plan on being with you forever and living together feels like on step closer to foreverness." He says, turning her around so they can see each other's face expressions. He doesn't look scared at all. Mostly he looks hopeful and actually, really happy. And when she thinks about it, that's exactly how she feels, too.

"Okay, let's continue where we left of….roomie."

"Gladly."

**THE END. Hehehe. I kind of liked the end, I didn't want them to get married considering, but you can imagine that in your head if you want. I guess I could have included more, but I still think it sums up the whole story, the both of them finally finding their place in life (or something cheesy like that).  
**

**Anyway, thanks to everyone who has been following this and giving lovely reviews and pushed me to write it, hopefully you've enjoyed the ride.**

**BUT! Please check out my new story "The clichés that comes with love", I will update that one tomorrow. : ) It's a multi-chapter, with plenty of drama, woooo!**

And also, haha, just thought I'd let you in on something really weird about me, I have the most vivid dreams, I can often force myself into dreaming about things, like thinking about it before falling asleep/spending a lot of time thinking or doing something. Anyway, I had a super cute nemi dream the other night, had me feeling kind of weird though.

But last night I dreamt that Elvis died and Nick J got super sad and went on a drinking/doing drugs spiel…mah, good thing that didn't happen. Though in the dream I met him, and had the dream, so I could warn him, so in the end Elvis didn't die and we had a chat, it was funny. But embarrassing when I woke up. Anyway, longest author note ever, THANK YOU AND GOODNIGHT/GOOD DAY 3


End file.
